Hello, New Years
by Emi-Lynn
Summary: After the events in "I'll be Home for Christmas", Gibbs and McGee ring in the new year together.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, New Year

Set a week after the events in I'll be Home for Christmas, written as a SeSa gift for Taylorgibbs.

Gibbs gave the wall a critical look as he tossed the roller into the paint tray. After nearly a week of work, the store was ready for the new shelves. He'd never seen his hometown pull together like they had after a grenade destroyed his father's store. His dad hadn't been in the store at the time of the blast, he'd still been in the hospital after standing up to a drug dealer. Instead, the near casualty had almost cost him his heart, tucked away in the guise of Timothy McGee.

He couldn't remember exactly when he'd fallen in love with the other man, but now he couldn't imagine a life without him. These days since they'd admitted their feelings were the best he'd had in many years. His father's acceptance of Tim had not come as much of a surprise. No matter how strained their relationship had been at times, Jackson had only wanted his son to find love again. Ducky, of course, had watched the two oblivious men for years and was thrilled for them. The biggest surprise had been his hometown. Small towns in the middle of coal country were not known for their tolerance of alternative lifestyles. Tim's steadfast support of Jackson's fight against the gang of drug dealers that had terrorized Stillwater had endeared him to the town. It wasn't until the last moment, but when it had counted the townsfolk had pulled together and captured the remaining fugitive moments after he had lobbed the grenade through the front of the store.

Tomorrow was New Years Eve and the renovated store would be the site for the first annual Stillwater New Years celebration. Everyone who had worked to help repair the store would be coming for a noontime celebration. That meant most of the town, so Ducky was hard at work organizing the food. Over a dozen families were contributing to the buffet, but that hadn't slowed down Ducky and Jackson in the kitchen. Gibbs was pretty sure the two men were up to something, but he was in too good of a mood to spoil their fun.

"Hey, Gibbs." Tim walked in, stepping around the ladders and painting equipment. He handed Gibbs a cup and received a kiss in return. "It's looking good, was that the last coat?"

"Yep. It'll finish drying today and then in the morning we can move the tables in here for the food." He reached out and pulled Tim against him. "How are you feeling? You were pretty restless last night."

"Better," he helped himself to Gibbs' coffee with a smile. "I'll just be glad to get the all clear from the doctors. Ducky won't let me lift anything and I haven't been for a run since the car wreck."

Gibbs certainly wasn't complaining that Ducky was being conservative with Tim's recovery. Two brushes with death were almost more than Gibbs could bear. "Let me wash up my brushes and rollers and we'll take a walk. How does that sound?"

---NCIS---

Ducky and Jackson were putting the finishing touches on their plan for Jethro and Tim. Jackson finished on the computer and carefully erased his user history. Having a new son-in-law that was a computer forensic expert had made their plans a little more difficult to pull off.

"Is everything confirmed?

Jackson smiled at his partner in crime. "Reservations are all taken care of. Private cottage with a feather bed and fireplace. Have you got a car for them?"

"Rental agency is delivering it tomorrow afternoon." Ducky was rather pleased with himself. "They don't have to turn it in until they return to DC. Timothy's insurance company has authorized it, they and the FBI will be jointly settling with him for the destruction of his car."

"That's great, Ducky. I hate the idea that he took such a loss because he was helping me." The fact that Tim came so close to dying was the elephant in the room. He and Ducky suspected how bad it was, but neither had seen the car, nor had they persuaded Gibbs to tell them any details. "He and Jethro can go car shopping after they get home."

"Yes, well I don't believe Timothy will be letting Jethro do any of the test driving while they're at it." Ducky checked several pots on the stove before turning down the heat and replacing the lids. He expected a retort from Jackson about his dig, and when there was silence, he turned to check. Jackson was staring out the window, a smile on his face. Ducky moved to take a look and saw the two men they'd been discussing walking down the street, shoulder to shoulder. He looked closer and could tell that their little fingers were laced together.

---NCIS---

The morning of December 31st dawned cold and clear, but inside the general store was warm and cheerful. Tables borrowed from the school lined the walls, filled with platters and bowls of food. Tim was nearly cross-eyed trying to keep everyone straight he was introduced to. Gibbs stayed at his elbow, whispering details into his ear. Thus, McGee knew who belonged to whom, who went to school with Gibbs and whose meatballs to leave alone at the buffet. Things didn't get excited until Chuck Winslow decided to open the first bottle of champagne just before noon.

"I know it's not the stroke of midnight, but for us, it'll work to use the stroke of noon. Now, all I've got to do is get these darn bottles open in time." Apparently it was an ongoing joke as all the women who were taking the foil and cages off the bottles started laughing. Chuck opened the first bottle out on the sidewalk, spraying and spilling almost half the bottle onto the cement.

Feeling adventurous, Tim picked up another bottle and a large chef's knife from the main table. "Hey, Ducky, have you ever sabered a bottle of champagne?"

"No, I can't say that I have." Ducky, Jackson and Gibbs followed Tim outside, the rest of the crowd moving to the window to watch. Tim stepped up next to Chuck as he shook the worst of the sticky fluid off his hands.

"Mind if I open a bottle or two?"

Winslow raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "With a knife? This I've got to see."

Grinning even wider, Tim turned the bottle so the faint seam in the glass was facing up. Next, he started scraping the back of the knife against the glass, starting at the wide portion and sliding up to the neck, gently at first and then increasing both the speed and the pressure. On the fourth pass, he hit the blade against the ridge of the bottle top and it popped off, cork and all, spilling only a few drops of champagne. The applause behind him startled Tim and he spun around while Gibbs and Jackson laughed.

Winslow was the first to say anything. "You have got to teach me that." Ducky had the same idea because he already had another knife and another bottle. Before long all of the town fathers and their guests could saber a champagne bottle.

Gibbs leaned against the brick wall, enjoying the show as he watched McGee interact with his hometown. Tim's eyes were shining and he was laughing as he supervised old man Tyler open the last bottle. The fact that Mr. Tyler was ninety-three and had never had a drop of liquor didn't seem to faze the old man as he joyfully hit the bottle and watched the top of it fly off.

As the last bottle top rolled to a stop in the curb outside the store, a Lexus pulled up, parking across the street. The woman climbed out and crossed the street, looking down at the scattered glass ringed corks as she walked up to McGee. "Are you Agent McGee?"

"Yes," Tim was slightly cautious, He knew she wasn't an FBI agent and he had no interest in speaking to a reporter. She held out the keys in her hand.

"I'm Lisa from the rental agency. Mr. Gibbs and Dr. Mallard arranged for me to drop off your rental car." She pulled a clipboard from her oversized shoulder bag. "If you could just sign these papers, you can be on your way."

When she said 'Mr. Gibbs' Tim looked over his shoulder at Gibbs who shrugged his shoulders before they both looked at Jackson and Ducky who both seemed rather pleased with themselves. A half-dozen signatures and McGee had a car for the next four days. Even better, it would be turned in at the rental agency location in DC, giving them a way home. Once she left, he and Gibbs confronted the two co-conspirators.

"What are you two up to?" The older Gibbs just smiled at the younger one's question while Ducky pulled back the tarp on the back of a nearby truck. Inside was all their luggage.

Jackson pulled his son into a hug. "It's time for you to get on with your life, Jethro. I'm fine, the store is going to reopen on time and you promised your young man a special New Years Eve, I believe." He pulled back and slipped an envelope in Gibbs' inside jacket pocket. "Now you boys head south and don't open that up until you've hit the county line. Is that understood?"

"You're sure?"

"The basketball team is going to install all the shelving this afternoon. After that, we just wait on the delivery truck. Go on, get out of here."

A few more hugs from Jackson for both of them, a slap on the back from Ducky, and they were on the road, the entire town waving them off. Tim didn't relax until they were safely out of the city limits. When Gibbs gave him a questioning look he explained with a laugh. "I was afraid they were going to tie empty cans on the back bumper."

Gibbs leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes, remembering leaving on his honeymoon with ex-wife number two. "We should be more worried about what they did to our bags." Tim almost ran off the road.

Just a few miles past the county line was a small restaurant Gibbs remembered, famous for its Dutch apple pie. They were still open, so that's where the two men stopped. Once their order was placed, Gibbs pulled out the envelope and opened it, whistling when he did.

"What is it?" They were sitting across from each other and both leaned over the papers, heads almost touching. Gibbs turned the colored printout so Tim could read it. "They rented us a private cottage at a bed and breakfast?" He continued to read, smiling as he did. "Wow, king size, feather bed and a fireplace and we have it until the check out on the second."

"Guess you weren't that far off worrying about them tying cans to the bumper." Gibbs read the hand written note Ducky had slipped into the pile of papers and almost choked on his pie.

"What?"

"Later." Not telling McGee anything else, Gibbs folded the note and stuck it in his shirt pocket. McGee was so surprised to see his ears turn red that he didn't argue.

Once the pie was done and paid for, they went back out to the car. Gibbs handed Tim the note and pointed to the trunk. Tim used the key nob to open the trunk as he read Ducky's note before looking up at Gibbs. "He got us what we need and it's in your bag. What does that mean?"

Gibbs checked his overnight bag and found a small plastic bag with the logo from a drug store on the side. Sure enough, inside was a box of condoms and a large bottle of Astroglide. Without saying a word, he showed the contents to McGee. They grinned at each other and then Gibbs closed the trunk and they climbed back into the car. McGee paused as he put the key in the ignition. "Please tell me that Ducky went shopping for us and not your dad." Even the waitress heard their laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a two hour drive to the inn Jackson and Ducky had picked for the two men's first real night together. McGee slowly steered the car down the curved driveway and parked in front of the main house. The small parking lot was lined with rose bushes, pruned back for the Winter, and ornamental evergreens. It was beautiful now, he knew it would be breathtaking in the Spring.

Gibbs gave an appraising look at the Victorian mansion. "I hope they know they've rented to a couple of men."

"Oh, I don't think that's a problem." Tim picked up the copy of the web page Jack had printed out for them and pointed to the listing of awards at the bottom of the page. "It was given five stars by Out Magazine." Gibbs just shook his head. A week ago, he would have thought his father didn't even know what Out Magazine was about. Of course a day earlier he'd have never pictured Ducky purchasing lube and condoms for him either. He just hoped there were no stories involved.

Check in was quick and efficient. While Gibbs showed his ID and a print out of the reservation to one of the owners of the inn, Tim was having a quiet conversation with the other partner. Whatever the two men were talking about, Tim looked pleased when he returned to Gibbs' side.

It only took a few minutes to move the car and carry their luggage into the cottage. If the weather had been warmer, the enclosed patio would have been a wonderful feature, but they bypassed it for now. Both men dropped their bags just inside the door as they looked around. A small dining table was just inside the door, a welcoming basket of treats placed on it. The large, tall bed was the centerpiece of the room. The intricately carved posts held up the canopy and side curtains that would give them total privacy, even in the already private room. Since the L-shaped building wrapped partially around the patio, it was wider in the back, giving room for a cozy living room complete with fireplace and an overstuffed sofa. In one corner a compact laundry room was tucked away, while the other side of the cottage was home to a large and luxurious bathroom complete with a jacuzzi tub in addition to the large shower.

"Wow, was it your dad or Ducky that found this place, do you think?" As they had explored, Tim settled against Gibbs' side. A strong arm was wrapped around his shoulder, while his own arm was around Gibbs' waist.

It had been many years since Gibbs had had a male lover, and never for more than casual sex. He had quickly discovered how much he enjoyed the slow build of a relationship over the last week. Smiling, he nuzzled against Tim's neck, thrilled at the shudder it produced. "I think those two are a force to be reckoned with. Let's check and see if they left us any more surprises."

Sure enough, when they opened their overnight bags, each had a wrapped gift sitting on top. The two packages were the same size and shape and both were wrapped in silver and gold paper.

"Should I be worried?"

"Terrified." Despite his words, Gibbs was grinning as he tore the paper off his present. Tim followed suit and together the two of them opened the boxes. Rich colored fabric was exposed, a deep green for McGee and a beautiful sapphire blue for Gibbs. Smiling at each other as they lifted the satin, they discovered matching pajama pants were the gifts Ducky and Jackson had sent along for their private celebration.

Satin usually disappointed McGee because the side against the skin was rough, but he discovered that these were also fully lined in the same satin. They stared at each other, both blushing, Tim because he was imagining the feel of satin against his body and Gibbs because he was imagining the shopping trip his father and Ducky obviously had undertaken.

"I'm going to take a shower." Tim looked a little bashful and Gibbs caught his hand before he could say anything else.

"Tonight, you're going to set the pace. We won't do anything that you're not ready for."

Tim returned the grip and pulled Gibbs closer. He may not have a great deal of experience, but he wasn't a blushing virgin either and he wanted Gibbs to know that. "As I was saying, I'm going to take a shower, why don't you join me? And, by the way," he tugged Gibbs closer still, so he could whisper in the older man's ear. "The pace tonight is going to have you buried in my ass at the stroke of midnight." He nipped at Gibbs' ear as he pulled away. "You coming?"

By the time Gibbs was moving, Tim had the shower running but a Marine is nothing if not efficient and so he stepped into the cascading water only a few seconds behind the other man. As the water beat down on both of them, Gibbs stepped close, kissing Tim's neck as he pulled him closer. With Tim's back against his chest, he ran his hands across the smooth chest, letting his thumbs play with Tim's nipples before pinching and rolling them. The resulting moan went straight to his cock and he rubbed it against Tim's butt cheeks a few times before turning him around to kiss him on the mouth.

The best part of having a male lover had always been the shared strength. Gibbs was reminded of that once again as he explored Tim's mouth. Eventually they both had to pull back, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Gibbs let his hands roam over Tim's backside, thrilling at the trembling left in his finger's wake. Tim upped the ante by grasping Gibbs' cock, giving it a quick tug before moving on to explore the heavy balls.

Groaning, Gibbs shifted to rest his head on Tim's shoulder. "You keep that up and we're not going to make it to midnight." Tim smiled and pulled back, stepping to the side to open the shower door. While Gibbs sputtered that he didn't mean they had to stop totally, Tim reached out and grabbed the contents of a gift basket on the nearby counter.

Tim handed one of the shower puffs to Gibbs before he poured the shower gel on both of them. Still silent, he started to wash Gibbs, starting at his neck and working his way down. Surprised at how erotic it was, Gibbs followed suit and soon the two were laughing and covered in bubbles.

Trailing his fingers across Tim's entrance, Gibbs started to work one finger inside, surprised at how tight it was. "You've never bottomed?"

"No, not yet." The slightest flush crossed Tim's cheeks.

Gibbs could be flexible. "Topped?"

The flush increased, but his cock thickened at the question. Gibbs made a note to pursue that later on. "No, not yet."

"Tim, there's a lot of different things we can..." Fingers pressed against his lips stopped his words.

"Do you know what I've learned this week?"

Gibbs assumed that the fingers still against his lips made that a rhetorical question, but he still shook his head. Tim smiled that sweet smile that always did things to Gibbs' gut that had nothing to do with his instincts as he moved closer and rubbed his groin against Gibbs'.

"Well, besides the facts that Tabasco sauce and drain cleaner will really etch concrete when mixed together and that ninety year old teetotalers should not have access to champagne," they both smiled at the memories before Tim continued, turning serious. "I've learned that when life gives you a second chance, you don't squander it. You make the most out of it, and you don't waste a moment of it." His hand moved from Gibbs mouth around to the back of his neck as they moved closer still.

The water rinsed away the last of the bubbles, and left Gibbs feeling exposed. But it was his heart and not his body that was being laid bare. "I came so close to losing you. I don't know what I..."

"What we do is to live and love each day to its fullest. That's all we can do and as long as we know it, then it will be enough." He pressed a gentle kiss to Gibbs' mouth. "Take me to bed and make me yours, Jethro."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n - Thought this would be just one chapter to finish the story. Looks line three plus an epilogue now. Marines and their stamina you know.**

* * *

The two men stepped out of the shower and carefully dried each other before Jethro took Tim's hand and led him back out into the bedroom. He backed Tim to the bed and eased him down. As Tim scooted back further onto the bed, Gibbs joined him and closed the canopy curtains, narrowing the world down to just them in that moment.

Gibbs tenderly cupped Tim's face, brushing his lips across Tim's mouth before dropping down to pepper his chest with kisses, smiling as Tim arched his back and moaned. "So beautiful, so responsive, can't wait to be inside you."

"Yes, yes." Tim saw Jethro reach for the lube and pulled his knees up and out, exposing himself in a way he'd never done. Jethro smiled and kissed the inside of his thigh, up by his knee, before letting his lips slide down to run his tongue across the crevice where leg met hip. Tim shuddered and moaned and Jethro smiled against his skin before rubbing his lips from the back of his balls to his opening.

One lubed finger pressed against Tim's opening and slowly pushed in. Gibbs watched carefully for any signs of discomfort. When all he saw was a smile, he let his finger slide all the way in before rubbing the pad of his fingertip against Tim's prostate.

"You like that?" Gibbs held his hand still and Tim started moving his hips against him,

"More, Jethro, more."

"Yeah? Okay, we're going to add a second finger now, babe. This time I want you to push down a little bit, it'll help."

This time there was a little bit of strain on Tim's face as Gibbs worked two well lubed fingers inside him, but once they were buried in him and bumping against that pleasure spot Gibbs had introduced him to, pleasure overtook the discomfort. Gibbs took longer this time, working his fingers back and forth, scissoring them to help the muscles flex and give until Tim was wailing and begging to be fucked.

"Soon, Tim, soon." Gibbs eased his fingers out, adding more lube and a third finger. This time he sucked Tim's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as a distraction. Tim softened slightly from the pain of being stretched, but it was only a few minutes before he was again begging for more. Tim glanced over at the clock and saw that they had less than twenty minutes before midnight.

"Now, Jethro. I'm ready."

"The first time, it'll be easier on your hands and knees."

Tim shook his head. "No, I want to look into your eyes when you make love to me. I want to see our future."

"Oh, Tim." Gibbs' hands were trembling as he rolled the condom into place and coated it with more lube. Moving into position, he looked at Tim's face again, seeing nothing but love and trust in those shining green eyes. As Tim pushed down, Jethro slid inside him. The two men froze, feeling the intensity of the moment before Gibbs leaned forward and kissed Tim's mouth. After giving him time to adjust, Gibbs started moving ever so slightly, biting his lip in concentration.

"I'm not made of glass, Jethro. Fuck me."

"Don't... don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Tim had his legs wrapped around Jethro's waist and tightened them, forcing the shaft deeper inside him. "I'm ready."

"Oh, yeah." Now fully buried in his lover, Jethro started fucking. Slowly at first, until they found their rhythm, the ridge of his cock rubbing constantly over the nub deep inside Tim. Outside, revelers in the distance could be heard counting down to midnight and they instinctively matched it, one full stroke per second until the midnight fireworks went off and they picked up the pace again.

Tim couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling, between the constant stimulation of his prostate and the feel of his cock pressed between their bellies, Jethro's body hair adding a whole new level. As the last volley of fireworks went off, Jethro tightened his arms around Tim and rared back, partially lifting Tim as he sat back on his heels. Tim let out a scream as the hard thrust hit even deeper and he climaxed, pulling Gibbs along with him.

Gasping and panting, it was all Gibbs could do to control their fall back onto the bed. Tim let his fingers roam up and down Gibbs' back as they lay there, catching their breath, slowly kissing. Gibbs felt the words against his throat.

"Now that's what I call a New Year's celebration."

Gibbs pulled back enough to look at him. "God, I love you. Where have you been all my life?"

"Right here." Tim reached up and traced his finger down Jethro's face. "Waiting for you to be ready to love again."

Turning enough to kiss the fingers against his skin, Gibbs smiled. "I'm ready."

After more cuddling, Gibbs eased out and took care of cleaning them both up. Once that was done, Tim retrieved the basket of treats sitting next to the door and brought it back to the bed. Champagne and chocolate became their midnight snack as they fed each other the various morsels. Sated, full and slightly buzzed, Gibbs pulled Tim onto him, smoothing his hands up and down Tim's back as they leisurely kissed. Tim fell asleep first as Gibbs indulged in the pleasure of feeling the weight of a lover draped across him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmm, good morning." Gibbs smiled as he felt Tim slide down him, kissing his body as he worked his way lower. Tim had just sucked his cock long enough to get it hard when he bounced out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast." Sure enough, there was a knock at the door just before Tim reached it and he wrapped his robe around himself before opening the door. Gibbs just tugged the blankets back over his body as one of the staff wheeled in a tray loaded with food while another one wheeled in a television. Gibbs watched in surprise as everything was set up.

Once they were alone, he turned back to Tim, who just smiled. "Ohio State is playing today. You'll never hear the end of it if we miss any of the games."

"Well, yeah, but..." Gibbs waved his hands around, obviously indicating the bed as he'd had much different plans for their morning.

Tim smiled and dropped his robe. "I thought Marines could multitask, Jethro." He grabbed Gibbs' hand and tugged, encouraging him off the bed, then gathered the blankets and made a nest on the sofa for them before pushing his lover to sit down.

It took a few minutes for Gibbs to figure out what Tim was up to, but once he did, he helped with the prep. By the time the first game started, Tim was sitting on Jethro's lap and Jethro was buried balls deep in him.

At that angle, Gibbs had very little leverage, giving the control to Tim as he sat with his back resting against the strong chest. The younger man smiled over his shoulder. "Which team are we rooting for?"

"I don't know, does it matter?" His focus wasn't on the screen. Even if he was going to watch the Ohio State game, that didn't start for several hours.

Tim picked up a piece of sausage and popped it in Gibbs' mouth. "It matters because when they do good, this is what happens." Tim tightened and loosened the muscles in his ass several times, milking the cock he was riding.

"Oh, shit." Gibbs tried to thrust up to meet him, but Tim stilled, shaking his head. "Nope, gotta wait for a touchdown for that. So, which team are we rooting for?

"Umm..." Gibbs stared at the stats running across the bottom of the screen, trying to figure out who had the best shot at winning. "Auburn, let's go with Auburn."

Auburn kicked off and Gibbs groaned as Northwestern struggled to make a play. When one of the Auburn players intercepted the ball, Tim took him for a short ride, but they stilled as Auburn's first pass attempt was incomplete and their second resulted in no yardage gained. The third pass was successful in giving them a first down, but a penalty brought it back five yards. Gibbs gave another moan, pressing his face against the back of Tim's shoulder. "You're killing me."

Tim clamped down on him again. "At least they still have the ball."

Have the ball, they did and the next few plays brought a touchdown, an extra point and a couple dozen good thrusts. Northwestern regained possession of the ball and slowly worked it down the field as Gibbs added more lube and Tim climbed back on. After more than a dozen plays, Northwest finally had the ball at Auburn's three yard line. Gibbs was muttering under his breath, convinced that his opponent was going to score when one of the Auburn players intercepted at the zero yard line. Gibbs almost knocked Tim off his lap in the excitement as the Auburn player ran it back the full one hundred yards for a touchdown. He was about three strokes from a climax when the play ended and Tim settled back down on his lap again.

"Tiiiimmmm."

"I thought Marines don't whine."

"Anybody ever tell you that you have a sadistic streak?"

Tim wiggled his butt, smiling at the low groan it brought out. "You love it."

"Yeah." Northwestern finally scored a touchdown, much to Gibbs' disappointment, but Tim used the time to hand feed him a few more treats off the tray.

The second quarter started and the two teams moved the ball back and forth, never accomplishing much as Tim kept Gibbs on edge. The older man was covered in sweat and loving every minute of it. He couldn't remember if he'd ever had a lover this attentive and creative instead of expecting him to do all the work.

After Auburn managed three incomplete passes in a row, Gibbs was afraid he'd bet on the wrong horse, but Northwestern managed to lose yardage as Auburn held them. By now Gibbs had a new plan as Auburn retook the ball he let his fingers slowly creep up Tim's leg. Tim smiled, but didn't say anything as he leaned back for another kiss.

Auburn made two first downs and was only a yard away from their third when instead of a short pass, the Quarterback let fly a long bomb and Auburn made a forty-six yard touchdown. Again, the celebration wasn't quite long enough and Gibbs was hanging by a thread when play resumed.

No one else scored for the rest of the quarter, not even Gibbs, as neither team managed to pick up enough steam to push over the goal line. Not even the ninety yards Northwestern gained in one possession was enough to put them in the end zone before the buzzer sounded.

As half time started Tim climbed off, but, instead of taking a break he coated Jethro's cock again and crawled back onto him, this time facing his lover. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." They kissed slowly before Gibbs started exploring the side of Tim's neck. His body had never felt so sensitized before, each near climax seemed to pull him to a higher peak. Tim slowly rode him as they leisurely kissed, the thirty minute break in the game over before they realized.

Gibbs gave him a curious look and Tim confessed as only he could as he readjusted them back to their original position. "Remind me to do a serious scrubbing of the history on the Agency laptop, will ya?"

"Yeah, you do that." Gibbs snickered at first, his laughter eventually deepening to a full belly roar as he leaned his forehead against Tim's back, but became serious when Tim started demonstrating what else his research had taught him. "Oh, yeah."

"Game's starting."

"What? Oh, that game." It was even harder to concentrate, now that every nerve was firing, but Gibbs watched the opening play as he suckled on Tim's neck. Northwestern kicked it off to Auburn and after moving the ball down the field for twelve straight plays, Auburn lost it in an interception.

"Shit, shit, shit." Gibbs cursed and groaned under his breath as things slowed both on and off the field. Although he'd never considered himself a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' kind of lover, he'd never experienced this intensity of foreplay for this length of time. Instead of the discomfort of the legendary blue balls described in locker rooms all over the world, Gibbs was discovering whole new levels of pleasure.

Tim lifted his arms up and back to cradle Jethro's head and as they kissed again Jethro slid his arms around Tim to play with his nipples. Enjoying the slow pace as much as their more frenzied lovemaking the night before, Gibbs didn't even complain when Auburn stalled and Northwestern managed to tie the game by the end of the third quarter.

Auburn failed to make a first down in the opening minutes of the fourth quarter, but then Northwestern didn't do much better – managing a first down before losing the ball on an incomplete pass. Two personal fouls against Auburn didn't help anyone's situation, but Tim's breaths were coming in short gasps now, too. Five pass completions marred only by one sacking of the quarterback brought Auburn within five yards of a goal and in the next play they ran it in.

All the kickers had nailed their plays all morning, so the score was twenty eight – twenty one, in Auburn's favor. The action on the sofa picked up speed, but they were now pacing themselves against the clock. Northwestern only managed eleven yards in eight plays and had to punt the ball, so Auburn took it back in the middle of their own territory. It only took them three plays to move the ball sixty-five yards for another touchdown.

Fourteen points ahead with only seven and a half minutes left in the game, Gibbs thought they had it in the bag. "You ready, Tim? Coming up on the home stretch. So good, so good, don't ever remember anything like this before."

"Oh, yeah. Give it to me, that's it." Tim rolled his pelvis forward and down to increase the pressure where he wanted it. He'd read how good it was, but the stories didn't even come close.

Thirteen plays for Northwestern, but the men paid more attention to the clock than to the teams' positions on the field – until on play number fourteen their quarterback lobbed an easy pass that was caught on the two yard line.

"What the... no, no, no..." They both froze and watched as Northwestern happily walked it in for a touchdown.

"No, no... yes." Tim let out a yell as the kicker missed the extra point.

"Yes." With only a little over three minutes left in the game, Auburn in possession of the ball and Northwestern eight points behind, Gibbs started slamming up into Tim while the younger man met him on every thrust.

Nine seconds later a fumble gave the ball back to Northwestern. Gibbs let out a yell and let his head fall forward against McGee's shoulder. "You have got to be kidding me."

Three plays, twenty-nine yards, Gibbs felt like he was starting to hyperventilate as Northwestern marched down the field. Two incomplete passes had Northwestern stalled and Gibbs breathing a little easier before they gained another seven yards and took another timeout with only 1:31 left showing on the clock.

Tim called uncle first. "Keep going." Gibbs didn't argue, especially when a fifteen yard penalty was called against Auburn. Northwestern scored on the next play, bringing them within two points of Auburn and Gibbs started cursing when they set up for a two point conversion.

The crowd in the stands was screaming and chanting while in the cottage the two men were thrusting to the same rhythm. The conversion worked and with seventy five seconds left on the clock the game was tied. Play started again on the field, having never slowed in the cottage, and Northwestern kicked the ball. Forty three yards was a decent return for Auburn and Gibbs was shouting as much at the runner as he was for his own completion when a fumble was forced and the runner lost the ball to Northwestern.

For the first time since his wedding night with Shannon, Jethro didn't soften at all at his first release and he kept going, finally wrapping his fingers his fingers around Tim's cock. Tim was ready and didn't fight the extra stimulation.

With the seconds ticking down, Northwestern moved the ball down the field, called a time-out when they hit the Auburn twenty-six yard line, and brought out their field goal unit. Play was ready to resume with three seconds left to attempt the field goal and Auburn called a time-out, attempting to rattle the kicker.

Jethro Gibbs would have told you he didn't have any kinks, but he was finding it strangely erotic to fuck with the chanting of the fans. His hand was wet, as the thick fluid dripped down Tim's shaft, but Tim was still meeting him thrust for thrust.

On the screen, play resumed. The snap, the kick and then... "Holy crap, he missed."

Tim could barely speak. "Overtime."

"Hands and knees."

By the time they had adjusted and were on the floor, Tim on all fours, Gibbs on his knees, with fresh lube and a new condom, play was ready to resume. The coin toss gave first possession to Auburn. Their first pass was incomplete and after that, they kept it on the ground, moving it twenty-one yards. Another pass was attempted and when that failed the kicker came out and scored a beautiful field goal to put Auburn three points ahead.

After the field goal, Gibbs realized just how hard he'd been slamming into Tim and eased up. Tim, however, would have nothing to do with it. "Remember, I'm not made of glass, Jethro. Fuck me."

In a college football overtime situation both teams get one chance with the ball, possessing it until they either score, turn the ball over or fail to gain a first down. The lovers resumed their frenzied pace as Northwestern took their place with the ball. Three plays produced a first down, then Auburn made their move, sacking Northwestern's quarterback for a loss of fourteen yards.

The Auburn fans were going nuts, sensing the approaching victory. At the very most, Northwestern had just a handful of attempts left to save the game. Gibbs picked up speed while Tim yelled out and met his every movement. A team had four shots at gaining ten yards, not impossible for sure, but now they had to regain the lost fourteen yards, too, for a total of twenty-four yards. Two plays in and they'd only gained back ten yards, and Gibbs felt his balls tighten up against his body. All Auburn had to do was to hold them for two more plays and their chances would run out.

Instead, one of the Auburn players had a personal foul charged against him, giving Northwestern the automatic first down. They were ten yards from the goal line with four chances to score. The first pass brought them to the six yard line. A field goal wouldn't do, they'd have to score a touchdown to beat Auburn now. Gibbs was leaning against Tim's back as they humped. The second play was a rush, but they lost yardage instead of gaining it. Gibbs wrapped one arm around Tim's waist, giving him more leverage. The third play was another rush that brought them to the five yard line, close enough to taste the bowl championship. As they quickly lines up again, Gibbs reared back, sitting on his heels and pulling Tim up with him as the final play was made.

Tim let out a yelp as he was shifted and slammed down hard on Jethro's cock, triggering a final climax from both men. Jethro roared as the condom filled and Auburn held the Northwestern team at the two yard line.

With his last rational thought, Gibbs reached back and grabbed a corner of the blankets as he and Tim slumped to the ground. Limbs feeling like rubber, he wasn't going to go anywhere right now and he nuzzled his face against Tim's neck. "That was..."

"Oh, yeah."

"You got any more tricks up your sleeve for us?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmm." Gibbs knew he hadn't slept long as his body was still buzzing. He was spooned up behind Tim, his cock tucked in the cleft of the other man's ass. Slowly he kissed his way down Tim's neck and onto his shoulder. "You okay? That wasn't too rough, was it?"

Tim wiggled his butt as he pressed back against Gibbs. "I'm going to feel it for a few days, but it was worth it."

"I don't think I'll ever look at a football game the same way again."

The two men settled as the Ohio State game started, Gibbs absently running his fingertips up and down Tim's arm as the teams took the field. The game wasn't nearly as exciting as the Auburn game had been, so they didn't move until half-time. Instead, they slowly kissed and explored each other's bodies until Gibbs caught Tim wincing as he moved.

"What do you say we try out that jacuzzi?" If he were to admit it, Gibbs was a little sore, too, and he knew that the hot water would feel good. He climbed to his feet, wrapping the blanket back around Tim, and wandered over to the tub. French door separated the bathroom from the rest of the cottage and opening them wide gave a view of the TV from the tub. Not that he was particularly interested in the game, but there would be way too many questions in the bullpen if he didn't have a vague idea of how the game had went. Eventually, their relationship would be public, but right now he wanted to keep his private life private and knew that Tim felt the same.

There was a note from the management reminding patrons to limit the amount of bubble bath used in the tub as the jets would increase the amount of bubbles dramatically. Heeding the warning, Gibbs just added a small amount as he turned on the water. When the tub was filled he went back to pull Tim up onto his feet.

Both men groaned as they eased into the steaming water, then grinned at each other. Gibbs pulled Tim close and started tenderly washing him as they kissed.

-NCIS-

"We're going to turn into prunes if we don't get out of this water pretty soon."

Gibbs looked down at his fingers. "Too late." However, the water was getting cold, so he didn't argue about getting out and drying off.

Once dry, both men donned the pajama pants that had been their gifts from Ducky and Jackson before returning to the living room portion of the cabin. Gibbs was just starting a fire in the fireplace when there was a gentle knock at the door and Tim went to retrieve their dinner.

Ducky and Jackson had gotten them the full package weekend which included breakfast and dinner delivered to their cabin. Leaving the entrees covered to keep them warm, Tim joined Gibbs and set the platter of prawns on the hearth. Just walking through the cabin with the silky satin rubbing against him, had Tim half-hard by the time he sat down.

Gibbs shifted them so that Tim was leaning back against him, he legs spread enough for Gibbs' fingers to explore. They fed each other shrimp, licking the dipping sauce of each other's fingers and wherever else it managed to drip.

Once the appetizer was finished, they moved to the table, sitting side by side as they ate the steak with all the trimmings. Dessert was a chocolate mousse and Gibbs ignored the spoons and the sauce to scoop some of the mousse up with his finger to feed to Tim. Smiling, Tim returned the favor and they made a game out of sucking the sweet goodness off of each other's fingers.

When they were finished, Tim reached over and tasted the small pitcher of sauce. It was a white chocolate, infused with raspberry. "That was pretty good."

Gibbs just smiled and took the pitcher from Tim. "Got plans for that."

The meal cart with the dirty dishes was set out and the fire banked before Gibbs took Tim's hand and led him to the bed. The pitcher was set on the nightstand, next to the lube. As he had done the night before, Jethro closed the bed curtains, leaving just the one side partially open to reach the table. Tim was laying on his back in the center of the bed, Gibbs straddling him, enjoying the view.

Picking up the sauce, Gibbs dribbled a narrow stream across Tim's chest, circling both of Tim's nipples before trailing a line down to his belly button. Satisfied, he set the pitcher down and went to work, cleaning up every drop with his tongue, making sure each nipple was perfectly clean. By the time he made it down to Tim's belly, the younger man was trembling and panting, raising his hips up in his desire for more contact.

Smiling, Gibbs mouthed the satin covered shaft, enjoying the pants and moans as Tim begged him for more. Without stopping what he was doing, Gibbs loosened the drawstring and eventually eased the fabric down, shifting to totally remove them. "So beautiful and all mine."

"Yours, all yours. Tim was practically keening as Gibbs helped him raise his legs up and over until his ass was pointed straight up and his knees were up by his head. Gibbs' grin widened even more as he took the rest of the sauce and starting at the tip of Tim's cock, dribbled it down the back side of the shaft, then circled around each of his balls, working back to use the last of the sauce to spiral around his hole.

He repeated the path with his tongue, listening to the pants and moans. First he licked Tim's penis until not a molecule of sauce could possibly remain, then he moved onto his balls. Left, then right, his tongue circled around over and over before sucking each one into his mouth.

Nipping and licking, sucking on the skin, Jethro worked his way from the back side of Tim's balls to the sensitive skin behind them before starting to rim him.

Tim was wailing and keening, his head thrashing back and forth as he begged to be taken. "Need you now."

He ran his tongue over the twitching hole. "Need me to do what?"

"Take me."

"Take you where?" He slid one hand down to bounce Tim's cock up and down with just the tips of his fingers. The night before he had gotten Tim so worked up that he cursed and he wanted that again. Wanted to see him so out of his mind with lust that he'd totally lose it – to turn his mild mannered man into a wild thing.

Grinning to himself, Gibbs continued to flick his tongue over Tim's hole as he reached out and snagged a condom. By the time he had it rolled onto place, Tim was babbling and begging, finally shouting out the magic words. "Damn it, Jethro, fuck me."

Tenderly, Gibbs kissed the inside of his thigh as he slid a finger deep inside the other man. "See, all you had to do was ask." Tim really didn't need much prep and as soon as Gibbs was satisfied he shifted them around again before slowly sliding inside him. "Mine, all mine."

Tim wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist, pulling him in tightly. "Yours, always yours, for always."

Gibbs leaned forward, kissing Tim's lips as they slowly rode towards their climax, the mood shifting as they pledged to each other. "For always."

~Fin~

The arc concludes with _I'm Yours, Valentine_. The lovers have special plans, but when Kenny Clayton escapes, heading for Stillwater, all bets are off. As if that wasn't enough, the team is coming along, to the one town where everyone knows about Gibbs' and McGee's secret life.


End file.
